nhlboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of the NHL Board - 06/07
The Slug is revealed After announcing that the Sabres would be having a new look in the 06/07 season, a few mockups were put online. Most of them were based off of the vintage jersey, and all of the fans loved them. However, when the logo was finally revealed, fans were relatively dissapointed. The logo looked distinctly like a cross between a legless buffalo and a slug. The nickname of "Buffalo Slugs" stuck, Grim Autumn of Grimful Glory With the start of the NHL season right around the corner, many topics were made asking for users to rate their fantasy teams. Ownie began to rate every team that was posted as "Grim." Eventually, the fad caught on, and Grim (and a few variations) is still used today to describe a bad (or incredibly awesome) game and/or situation. Keven Linden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HBLzJ8AjEc http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/1986/kevinlindenkc0.jpg http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/3613/kevinlinden02re0.jpg The Canucks home opener against the Sharks. For the player intros, each player was escorted by a young hockey player that played in the Vancouver area. Trevor Linden's escorter was Kevin Shackles, however, the announcer somehow mixed up their names. This resulted in "Kevin Linden" being introduced to the crowd. Keven was deemed to be Linden's evil twin, and he wears the number 16 1/2. His name is Keven instead of Kevin because Inker can't spell. Semin was shooting everywhere Alexander Semin shoots into the face of fans everywhere as he begins his domination. He could score from anywhere and Semin was constantly flying through the whole arena. For some reason, he was a fan favorite, and the fans of the NHL Board would make a topic for him whenever he exploded. Canuck Sig Bets http://img338.imageshack.us/img338/9951/canucksgk0.jpg http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/4351/canucksowningxy8.jpg http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/2166/canucksmoresigbetsut3.jpg http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/9296/canucksmoredominationbu5.jpg http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/3382/canuckssigbetsensgg8.jpg Almost every user that made a sig bet against the Canucks lost this season. Most of the sigs were won in the "Ricci/Linden bet". The bet was which player could score 3 goals in the season first and multiple users chose a side. If Linden won, the Linden users would get to choose the Ricci users sigs until Ricci got 3 goals, and vice-versa. Linden scored his 3rd goal about a month into the season, and Ricci never played a game. All the Ricci users kept their Canuck sigs all year. The next big sig bet was in the Canucks-Leafs game, as fans of both are bitter rivals. The Canucks spanked the Leafs 6-1 with Roberto Luongo shining early on. HE'S A GOALIE, FOLKS! Wii are all Inker This long-lasting fad had a fair amount of build-up, as the best fads do. First of all, at the start of the 06-07 season, the Canucks came out with a new marketing slogan: "We Are All Canucks". It was plastered all over Vancouver billboards, radio, and television. The second, and most important, step in this fad was created by Hummer. It was no secret that Inker had plenty of alt accounts, but at the time, no one knew what those accounts were. It was eventually decided that everyone on the board was an alt of Inker, and all the discussions were just him talking to himself. Hummer was the first to coin the phrase "We are all.....Inker" and a fad was born. Soon after, someone found a post by Inker on the Wii General board and linked to it on the NHL Board. Final Death came up with the phrase "Wii are all Inker" and it stuck. Ovechkin the quarterback http://img489.imageshack.us/img489/2171/picture1ri5.png buffbillsfan gets modded for flaming Ovechkin, as the mods don't realize that he's actually a hockey player. In another hilarious modding, the mod claimed that Ovechkin was, in fact, a football player. Phil Kessel doesn't have the balls Near the mid-way point of the season, Boston's young star Kessel was diagnosed with testicular cancer. He had to have one of them removed, which is no joke. When he couldn't dress for the game against the Canucks due to his recovery, a topic was made saying that he didn't have the balls to play agianst the Canucks. Laughs ensued. VOTE FOR RORY We all know the story. A Rory Fitzpatrick fan in New England began a movement to get journey-man defenseman Fitzpatrick voted into the starting lineup in the All Star game. It eventually caught fire, and votes for Rory were coming in from all over the place. With the abundance of Vancouver fans on the NHL Board, it was a hot topic. "Vote for Rory" t-shirts were being sold at GM Place, as fans pushed for him to make it. At one point, Rory had recieved enough votes to be in the starting lineup. However, at the last official count, he came a few thousand short. Dallas Stars 07/08 season topic http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/1042/picture4wp2.png http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/8180/picture2ym1.png SaberManDS shows up out of nowhere and decides to make a season topic for the Dallas Stars. However, he got the year completely wrong. Inker quickly made a fad topic to mock him, and he took it personally. Of course, the rest of the board jumped on it and harassed him with multiple topics. Eventually, he got fed-up with it, and vowed that he'd return once the "immaturity stops". He showed up again right before game 5 between the Canucks and Stars and immediately received more harassment. He left, but made one more short return when the Stars forced a 7th game. Since they lost, he's been quite sparse. The Dallas Inkers http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/4030/inkersjerseyvn7.jpg A few days after the apperance of SaberMan, the Dallas Stars fad was still somewhat in force. DustinBrown came across the idea to create a custom team in NHL Eastside Hockey Manager using players that the board users created. Inker was named teh captain and the teams namesake. The Inkers went on to win a few Stanley Cups in dominant fashion. lol Stefan With the Stars up by 1 over the Oilers late in the 3rd period, Patrick Stefan completely fucked up a breakaway, gave the puck to the Oilers, and Hemsky tied the game. We've all seen the play, and "lol Stefan" rang throughout the board for days. Cowan-mania begins http://img115.imageshack.us/img115/3364/cowantk8.jpg Jeff Cowan scores his first goal of the season on a shorthanded breakaway against Phoenix. He would end up scoring 6 goals and getting 2 assists in 4 games. After a two-goal performance against the Lightning, one of GM Place's female visitors threw her bra on the ice for Jeff as the crowd chanted his name. The image noted here is one of the early MSN Game Day Chats as it was first gaining steam with the board, but still only limited to BC users. Ryan Smyth traded Deadline Day 2007. SportsNet's joke of a deadline show reported that Smyth had been re-signed by the Oilers to a long contract. Eklund himself reported it. Soon after, TSN reported that they had traded him to the Islanders, which was correct. The front page of the NHL Board exploded with topics regarding the incident and SportsNet has been regarded as a joke ever since. Huge topics Entering the final weekend of the season, the Canucks and Avs had a pivitol matchup. The Canucks were playing for their division while the Avs were competing for a sniff at the playoffs. The Gameday Topic was made a few days early, and the fans got on each other right away. The topic was over 250 before the puck even dropped, and it finished near 500. A couple of days later, the Leafs and Habs faced off with 8th place in the east on the line. It was broadcast coast to coast, and every user on the boards was watching it, including one member at the game itself. Multiple lead changes, multipled chokes, and lol goaltending on each side resulted in the topic hitting 500 entering the 3rd period. By the time the game was over, the Leafs were victorious (but lol Islanders) and the combined game topics were over 650, not including the multiple single-digit topics that arose whenever something happened. Less than a week later, the Canucks and Stars faced off in Vancouver in game 1 of the quarter finals. The teams exchanged goals throughout the game, and ended regulation tied at 4 each. The teams would play through nearly 4 full overtime periods before Henrik scored the winner in OT. With the game lasting so long, the game day topics reached over 700 posts combined, with a lot of users posting to prove that they survived the marathon match. OH YEAH!! http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/1758/lindendl1.jpg Linden scores his biggest goal of the year in game 7 of the Canucks and Stars series. The board erupts as it would be the eventual game winner sending Vancouver to the next round. How could anyone cheer for the Pens?? http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/7424/seinfeldpensrq6.jpg I believe this came up during the playoffs. I don't recall who was involved in it. Buffalo Bandwagon falls apart. After a quick 5 game series, the Slugs fall to the Senators, and all of the NHL Board was happy. But Slug fans can't even lose right, as they refuse to make an acr topic. Instead of bashing their team, they make a bunch of topics about looking forward to next year and how they enjoyed their run. They even wished the Sens luck. What a bunch of clarks. Vote for Rory. Or Ricci. Or Lombardi. http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/8665/rorgasmom4.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3640/ricciav0.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/7133/roryes6.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/6779/rory2ox7.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/7514/fitzpatrickhe7.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/8810/ottawafu1.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/9360/lindenxk8.jpg http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/6002/nhlgasm2os0.jpg In a series of topics, F14B is finding out who everyone's favorite player by number is. Canuck fans, as per usual, dominate the voting up until #18 hits. You'd think Fitzpatrick had it in the bag, but Geoff pulls a punch by using his alts to give Mike Ricci a large lead. Soon after, multiple alts and many users are stuffing the vote for either Ricci or Rory, with a few lonely Flame fans trying to give Lombardi a push. The topic very, very quickly hit 500 and spawned multiple topics that consisted of post after post of 'Fitzpatrick', 'Ricci', or 'Lombardi'. A few even dubbed it as teh NHLGasm 2, although I wouldn't go that far.